finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-65.6.212.72-20130320043925
For some of the movies, I have not figured out names of survivors or how they die yet. I hope you guys enjoy this idea. For the movies that have already been released, I did not put much detail into them due to the fact that, well... everyone that has seen them knowns what happened. Lol This is all just an idea on how the remaining ones should go. Everyone has different opinions. ^_^ ' ' ' ' Final Destination 8 ' - Begins: During a ski trip, Bludworth and a group of his friends of which is his girlfriend. Bludworth’s girlfriend has a premonition of the avalanche disaster and gets everyone to safety. A mining accident on the other side of the mountain causes an explosion and then causes the avalanche that she saw in the premonition. one dies in the explosion in the mines. Every one survives.) - Ending: Bridge Collapse (The survivors [whoever they may be of the avalanche catastrophe with Bludworth die during the Bridge collapse as background deaths) (Bludworth did not die on the bridge when it collapsed because he was working as Coroner, final scene is Bludworth getting a call while at work about the death of his girlfriend and one of his friends at the bridge collapse deaths of his girlfriend and his friend are never shown in FD5 as they are off shot deaths. However, they will be shown at the ending of FD10, with shots of FD5 survivors in the background. After hearing the call, Bludworth ends up meeting up with Sam at the beginning of FD5, to see the devastation that caused his girlfriend and his friend's death. It is also why he mentions to Sam that he has seen it all happen before.) '''Final Destination 5 ' - Begins: As the bridge collapses, it begins the demise of Sam and his group. is also the death of Bludworth’s girlfriend and his friend which are not shown in FD5 also consists of the meeting of Bludworth and Sam. - Ending: Sam and Molly board the plane to Paris for a vacation. They witness the freak out of Alex Browning about the premonition of the plane crash, which then they die after takeoff. 'Final Destination ' - Begins: The premonition of Alex Browning and the crash of Flight 180 begin the cycle of deaths. Him and his group die in the order that they were supposed to on the plane. (The plane crash also causes the deaths of Sam and Molly survivors). - Ending: Alex, Carter, and Clear of Flight 180 finally go on the trip to Paris, like their group was planning on doing at the beginning of the movie. While on the vacation, Alex has another premonition that references the death by the falling '180' sign. The sign ends up missing Alex as Carter pushes him out of the way. Death skips Alex and the sign ends up swinging back and killing Carter. The death of Carter causes the delay of Rory's trip to a movie theater during his vacation in Paris. Which in turn, the movie theater collapses and Rory never dies as he was supposed to.) 'Final Destination 7 ' - Begins: College students arrive in Paris for a vacation to the trip with Carter, Clear, and Alex. They are sitting at another cafe enjoying a meal down the road from the cafe that Carter, Clear, and Alex were at. The group is relaxing after a stressful college semester (one member of the group also brought her dog to join them]. As the group was enjoying their meal, a news broadcast comes up on the tv about the death of Carter and mentioning about the traffic delay that also keeps Rory from arriving to the theatre. Before they leave for the movie theater, they overhear a discussion on the news between the news reporters and Bludworth about the theory of "Death's design". The discussion freaks out the group, but one survivor assures them that it’s probably just a recorded and staged video scheme just to scare people. They continue to the movie theater and as they sit down to watch, the very survivor that assures them about the supposed fake video has a premonition of the movie theater collapse. (Oh… What irony!) - Ending: The remaining survivors of the theater collapse finally have some peace outside of a diner back in the US after their vacation. construction site for a new skyscraper is occurring next door. The survivor that owns the dog explains to the others that she has to go on a road trip soon her to head down Route 23. Her group says goodbye as she leaves with her dog. As she is leaving, the survivor that had the previous premonition has another one that references a construction site accident. She gets up in a hurry and the other survivor follows her to stop their friend and warn her. As they were chasing her down, her dog gets free and runs into the construction site chasing after a cat. She chases after her dog and her friends follow after. The construction accident becomes a reality when the survivor owns the dog almost dies from a falling rebar, until the other survivor pushes her out of the way crushing her instead. The other survivor also dies from tripping on a misplaced sandbag that a construction worker placed. He falls and gets missed from being hit by a wrecking ball. As he stands back up and walks over to the survivor the dog, a worker up above knocks some steel bars and they fall down impaling him. The remaining survivor watches it all in horror as she is holding her dog. Some construction workers come over to her to take her and her dog to the hospital to get her checked out. As they are leaving, the cat that the dog was chasing knocks over a brick after climbing up the rebar’s of the skyscraper to get away from the dog. The brick causes the death of Alex Browning as a side death, unrelated to the movie theater survivors.) (The girl that owns the dog, died in the crash on Route 23 in FD2. However, her death is not shown in either movie.) 'Final Destination 2 ' - Begins: The Route 23 accident begins the chain of events that causes the chain of deaths of AJ Cook, Thomas Burke, and the other motorists that were involved. (The last survivor from FD7 died in the car crash as well, but is not shown in movies.) - Ends: AJ Cook and Thomas Burke are invited to join the Gibbons family for BBQ. As, AJ and Thomas are talking to Mr. and Mrs. Gibbons, their son Brian dies in an explosion of the grill. '''Final Destination 3 - Begins: A rollercoaster accident causes Wendy and her friends to face certain death. - Ending: The final survivors Kevin, and Julie friends: Laura and Sean die in the horrible subway crash. Final Destination 6 - Begins: The survivors of FD2, AJ Cook and Thomas Burke, are now an inseparable couple. They plan a trip to go to California for a vacation with a group of new friends. On their way, Thomas now gets the premonition but at the moment it is fuzzy and he could not make it out what it was about. does not say anything to AJ because he does not want her to worry. After they arrive and get settled in a hotel, they decide to head to a newly constructed history museum down the street. Once they get there, AJ grabs Thomas’ hand and upon contact she then has the same premonition but it is clear and she can see what was going to happen. earthquake causes the newly constructed museum to collapse, killing everyone inside. The museum was considered safe and ready for the public, however, one improperly welded support base gave way when the earthquake hit. They were successfully able to get themselves, their friends, and another survivor Groves out. - Ending: AJ Cook and Thomas Burke survived along with one of their friends and Jonathan Groves. However, all but Jonathan Groves dies in one fatal accident on their way back home while stopped at a gas station. Their friend offered to go into gas station to get snacks, Jonathan offers to go in himself to get the snacks for them. AJ and Thomas’ friend dies in an explosion due to a gas leak on the car. AJ Cook and Thomas Burke both die in a wood chipper accident soon after they both get the same premonition about the car explosion of their friend and their death with the wood chipper. workers are working on cutting down trees around the gas station for improving the area. The wood chipper wheel props break causing the wood chipper to start rolling down the small incline as it rolls towards AJ and Thomas. They are too distraught over the death of their friend that they did not pay attention to the wood chipper rolling down behind them. The workers try to chase down after it and warn them about the incoming danger. Thomas sees it at the last possible second and pushes AJ out of the way. Thomas gets sucked in and shred to pieces. As AJ regains composure and stands up the wood chipper then explodes as Thomas’ cigarette lighter that he had in his pocket opens and ignites inside the wood chipper exploding the gas tank. AJ then dies in the explosion. Jonathan is in the bathroom at the time of the explosion, but comes out to get the snacks as he hears the working yelling in horror at AJ and Thomas’ demise. Jonathan rushes outside to see what happened and is devastated at what has become of his new found friends. [Jonathan was next so he would have died in the explosion while the friend got snacks, but they ended up trading spaces and the friend died instead, skipping Jonathan and then going straight for AJ and Thomas. 'Final Destination 4 FINAL DESTINATION ' - Begins: A crash during a race at the McKinley Speedway puts some friends and a bunch of other people in Death’s clutches. - Ending: The final three survivors Lori, and Haley die when a rogue bus ends up crashing into the café that they were eating at.